


Somebody Else

by lattebooks



Category: The 1975 (Band), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, but more sad that angsty, just to clear it up its not shklance, keith is with shiro but used to be with lance, klance angst, sheith fluff, sorta angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattebooks/pseuds/lattebooks
Summary: In which Lance misses Keith.Based on “Somebody Else” by the 1975





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> The song link if you want to listen to while you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bimd2nZirT4  
> Things to remember:  
> -Bolded lines are lyrics from the song I encorporated into the story.  
> -This is an Earth AU  
> -that's all! enjoy

 

“Are you sure you want to go out tonight?” Hunk asked his best friend Lance.

“Yeah, I’m already over him,” Lance told himself. “I just need a rebound person already, ya know?”

“Lance, I really don’t think you’re ready. Just because Keith already found someone new doesn’t-”

“He’s not actually with that weird ass cyborg guy.”

“His name is Shiro and he’s not a cyborg,” Hunk countered.

“I just need something to make him look bad, okay. Just let me have that.”

Because Hunk didn’t want to increase the tension in the car or just because he didn’t know what to say, they don’t speak for the rest of the car ride to the club.

Lance hadn’t been out since the break up, so when he strolled into the loud club his senses overload. The loud music sent a rattle through his ribcage, the strong smell of alcohol made his empty stomach turn, and the sight of his ex, well, the sight of his ex amplified all his other feelings of anxiety. When he caught a sight of Keith, for a split second his heart flew to his throat and a smile tugged at his lips, but he wasn’t happy in the slightest. **He felt like he was looking through him while Keith looked through his phone.** Clubs were never Keith’s scene anyway so it didn’t surprise Lance to see him at the bar disinterestedly looking through his phone. He still looked amazing. But that didn’t cover up the reason Lance broke up with him. And that reason was walking up to Keith.

Shiro -or the Skunk as Lance had started to call him due to his black and white hair- handed Keith a beer that Keith set on the bar.

Rookie mistake, Lance thought. Keith doesn’t drink anything but an occasional whiskey. Though he wanted to, he couldn’t stop analyzing everything this guy was doing. He caught a quick view of Shiro putting his hand on the small of Keith’s back and saw him flinch. If it were Lance in his place, he would have known that Keith hates that and he would have brushed his arm against his forearm. He shook the thought of being with Keith out of his head. **He didn’t want him anymore.**

But he still couldn’t stop thinking about them together. Did Shiro put his hand on the small of his back when they kissed? Did he kiss better than Lance? He laughed. No one kissed better than Lance.

“Come on,” Hunk said dragging Lance away from the view of Keith, “We didn’t come here so you could laugh at your ex and his new boyfriend.”

“Trust me, Hunk,” Lance yelled over the music, “with those moves they aren’t going to be together for any much longer.”

As if to confirm what he believed, he turned back to the couple who were making out rather aggressively. He expected to find Shiro put his hand on the small of Keith’s back or something dumb, but he found that he was cupping Keith’s face in one hand with the other hand in his hair. Lance couldn’t deny that Keith loved that.

The contentful smile slipped off Lance’s face. It was easy for him to be optimistic about his break up if he thought that Keith and his new suitor were unhappy. He knew it was selfish and unhealthy to think that way, but he couldn’t help it. It felt easier to bash Keith when he thought he was at a loss by leaving, but he seemed fine without him. He seemed better off without him.

“Lance…” Hunk searches for words of comfort, but he can’t find any.

The D.J. stumbles to change the song leaving Hunk and Lance in silence as they watch Keith and Shiro break away and make their way to the dance floor.

“I’m okay,” Lance says to his best friend once the music comes back on. “I don’t want him.”

And he didn’t. **He didn’t want Keith anymore, but he hated thinking of him with Shiro.** He watched as the couple grinded against each other as they laughed and danced and moved smoothly together. Lance knew that if it was him and Keith out there on the floor, it would be oafish and inelegant as they hid their hopelessness with the fake vitality their relationship once had. Lance knew he they couldn’t hide it. He tried to for weeks after he found out about his boyfriend’s affair with a certain cyborg. Keith had been distant and sluggish for a quite some time and while there were red flags they were decorated in the love and affection that Lance and Keith shared. It wasn’t until his friend Pidge saw Keith kissing another man at a bar that he was able to believe his boyfriend was cheating on him.

He watches as the Skunk™ says something in Keith’s ear and the corners of his mouth lift in the slightest. They intertwine their fingers and start to make their way out of the club.

Back when they were together, **Lance used to feel intertwined with Keith**. It was foolish, but he felt as if he could _feel_ it when his boyfriend entered a room or exited. It filled him with warmth and content. But now, when Keith felt like Lance was in the room he brushed off the thought. Then, when he caught sight of his ex it filled him with guilt that filled to the brim and overflowed onto his facial features.

**Their love had gone cold and Keith was already intertwining his soul with somebody else.**

Lance didn’t want his body.

**I don’t want your body.**

**I don’t want your body.**

**I don’t want your body** , Lance thought.

He looks away from Keith’s apologetic tear filled eyes and he doesn’t look back.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. I've recently gotten back into the 1975 and this my favorite song by them and if you haven't heard this song or any song by them I highly recommend them. Thanks for reading! As always, comments are greatly appreciated whether they are constructive criticism or not.


End file.
